


In Luce Ac Die

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, GFY, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title means 'In the Light Of Day'<br/>When Nico's school is attacked, he figures out two things. His friend Jamie can see through the Mist, and Laqi demons don't like daytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Luce Ac Die

**Author's Note:**

> A million apologies for being so late. I have no excuse other than I had no inspiration, and I was rewatching Star Wars The Clone Wars and obsessing over Obi-Wan. I may actually write something on that, based on a prompt I saw. I don't know.

Jamie was definitely not expecting to get attacked by monsters disguised as terrorists when she woke up this morning. She could have gone without it too. What she was least expecting though, was for Nico di Angelo to pull out a pure black sword and run said monster through with it.

It happened anyway.

 

Her day had started normally enough, the only difference being that Nico arrived in a different car.

She walked up to the school, and as per usual sat on the steps to wait for Nico. He arrived in a jeep. When she stood up and walked over to greet him, she could hear and see him teaming to a blonde girl.

"Goodbye, Anabeth." Nico said to the blonde.

"See you, Nico." Anabeth said, then drove away.

Nico walked up to Jamie, and sighed. "My friends have been very protective after the collapsing incident last week. It's actually really endearing."

"Poor Nico." someone sneered from behind them. They turned to see Judy and her group of snobs behind them. "He is mad because people care about him too much."

Jamie was constantly grateful that Nico was way calmer than she, as Jamie surely would have hit Judy by now. Nico simply passed them, and walked by, ignoring them.

Jamie glared at them as she passed. She really wished that she could punch them into next Thursday.

She and Nico walked up to Nico's locker. They shared their lockers for convenience, as some classes were closer to one locker or the other.

Nico pulled out his and Jamie's maths books, and handed her hers. He closed the locker and looked at her.

"I know you constantly think that I should be more aggressive with Judy, but there is no point fighting fire with fire, and staying a fight would only get someone hurt." 

Sometimes Jamie really hated Nico. He Judy had to be so logical. His argument made sense, and it was really annoying that he let Judy walk all over him like that.

She blew out her breath, and inhaled. Then "I know, it's just that I wish she would leave you alone."

Nico smiled at her. "I know that's why you're my friend. Come on. We don't want to be late."

Jamie simply glared and followed her frankly annoying friend.

 

Three hours later she really wished that she was mad at him for not d defending himself instead of worrying about him while he was being tied up by a monster that the rest of the class seemed to think was a terrorist.

The monsters had walked in and immediately closed the shutters, and then walked around threatening kids and smelling them for some reason. When they got to Nico they had grabbed him and his chair, and tied him up at the front of the room.

Now the monsters were circling Nico, hissing. Jamie really started to freak out when one of them some, his voice gravelly, and the fur on his shoulders rising up.

"Well, now, Half-Blood," he growled at a thoroughly unimpressed Nico. "I know you have friends. Tell us where they are, our we'll start taking turns seeing if you taste as good as you smell."

Nico simply raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the gag covering his mouth, then back up at the monster. Jamie couldn't help but be impressed at his composure when faced with a group of monsters who seemed to want nothing else but to eat him.

As the monsters continued growing threats at Nico, Jamie tried to find the seemingly non-existent weaknesses that the monsters had to have.

They were larger than an average sized man, with fur covering most of their bodies. When they moved, she could see muscles rippling under their fur. They seemed to be exceptionally large cats on two legs.

She tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the monsters threatening to eat other students instead of Nico. Which, while a good idea for them, was bad because it meant that they had started to realize that Nico had no sense of self preservation, and didn't like other people getting hurt, no matter how annoying.

What happened next was a blur of motion, and Jamie didn't think she would ever get over it.

Somehow Nico had gotten out of the ropes tied around him, and one of the monsters feel to the ground without warning. He then spun and slammed his elbow into another of the guard's chin. He jabbed his fingers into the same guard's throat and he fell with a choked noise.

Nico then turned and punched another guard in the stomach, and he fell to his knees.Nico helped him up with a fist to the jaw. Nico then slammed the palm of his hand into the man's nose and then that monster was down for the count.

He then faced the leader of the group who growled at Nico. "I am a Jaqi. You think you can defeat me?"

"No," Nico admitted. "But I think there is a reason you attacked before noon and closed the shutters."

With that, Nico flipped over the monsters head and put his fist through the window. The window shatter, and the blinds tore. The monster screamed and collapsed.

Nico walked over to the monsters and tired them up, securely. Then he walked over to the chair he had been tied to and collapsed into it.

"Well," he said, his voice ringing in the now silent room. "That was exciting."

 

Three hours later the monsters had been given to some young looking cops who then loaded the monsters into a strawberry truck that started to leak gold dust. It was very strange.

Then Nico walked up to her, after having been interrogated by the cops.

"So," he said.

Jamie shifted uncomfortably, then decided to ask what was on her mind. "What the hell was that? It looked like a giant cat."

Nico's head snapped up. He stared at her. "Wait. You saw it? You genuinely, actually saw it?"

"Well, yeah. It was freaky. Got an explanation?"

Nico nodded slowly. "You're not going crazy, if that's what you think. That was a Jaqi. I haven't seen one before." 

Jamie glared at him. That was not an explanation. Not by a long shot.

"Gee, thanks. Very clear. I understand completely." The sarcasm in her voice conveyed how angry she was.

Nico rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Then he told her. He told her everything.

And it was fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is probably rubbish, and I probably won't update often, considering I am preparing to move and I am moving into a hotel soon, and then a different hotel considering I'm going country hopping, and I don't know if I'll have internet there.   
> Also I have never written a fight scene before.


End file.
